User blog:Fiolet4eva/Christmas Contest!
Christmas Contest! On such short notice, there is going to be a Christmas profile contest! Channel your jolly spirit, grab your Christmas decorations, a cup of hot chocolate, and decorate your profile to a Christmas, holiday, and/or winter theme! You can use anything from pictures, to videos, to music, to templates, to CSS, to decorations! All we want you to do is be creative and help us get into our Christmas spirits! And we will also have mentors! Rules Here the rules: #Try not to completely copy someone else's work. Try to be creative! Getting inspiration from one is one thing but copying is another. #When submitting an entry, please not who helped with your profile if you got help. #All images must be appropriate. All inappropriate and/or disturbing pictures will be taken off immediately. #You are welcome to use any pictures used on content pages on the wiki! #Please ask another user before using a picture of theirs that is used on their profile. #If you do not want people to use an image that is yours, please put your username in the caption. #Anonymous users are allowed to join in the fun too! Just ask a mentor if you want to participate so we can direct you to your profile page. #Be creative and have fun! The winner of the profile decorating contest will receive: the profile to be tweeted by our wiki (a shout out), you'll get your own area on the main page personalized just for you, recognition, and the joy of winning. To enter, all you have to do is go here and add your username/name. You can sign up whenever, just remember your profile must be finished by December 28, 8PM ET, when the contest ends! The winner will be chosen by the mentors, but don't worry! You can support your favorite profiles here. You can vote on all of the added users and the mentors will take the ones with the most votes into major consideration when we choose the winner! Mentors will be allowed to enter the contest but they will not be considered unless they get votes!? :) So what are you waiting for? Go sign up! Merry decorating! Mentors *'Violet/Fiolet4eva' (Creativity and CSS) - Violet (me) will help you get creative and use some awesome CSS! Don't know what picture to put on your profile? Put a gif of falling snow! You don't know what music you should use? Christmas Soul from the new Big Dreams and Big Apples will get you in that Christmas soul! If you need any creative help just ask! She also does CSS! *'MacyZC55 '(Monitoring and Winner choosing)- Macy will monitor to make sure no one steals anyone elses idea. Make sure to contact her if you think your idea is being stolen! She is also helping to choose the winner. *'Auslly~Bobbie~Music' (Creativity and CSS)- Bobbie is your creativity go to girl! Need inspiration? Need some ideas that will surely put you in the lead? Go to Auslly~Bobbie~Music! She will tell you what you need. Not only that, but she will help you out with CSS!(Creativity and CSS)- CupcakeAuslly is your creativity go to girl! Need inspiration? Need some ideas that will surely put you in the lead? Go to CupcakeAuslly! She will tell you what you need. Not only that, but she will help you out with CSS!(Creativity and CSS)- CupcakeAuslly is your creativity go to girl! Need inspiration? Need some ideas that will surely put you in the lead? Go to CupcakeAuslly! She will tell you what you need. Not only that, but she will help you out with CSS!(ㅊㄱㄷㅁ샤퍄쇼 ((Creativity and CSS)- CupcakeAuslly is your creativity go to girl! Need inspiration? Need some ideas that will surely put you in the lead? Go to CupcakeAuslly! She will tell you what you need. Not only that, but she will help you out with CSS!(Creativity and CSS)- CupcakeAuslly is your creativity go to girl! Need inspiration? Need some ideas that will surely put you in the lead? Go to CupcakeAuslly! She will tell you what you need. Not only that, but she will help you out with CSS!(Creativity and CSS)- CupcakeAuslly is your creativity go to girl! Need inspiration? Need some ideas that will surely put you in the lead? Go to CupcakeAuslly! She will tell you what you need. Not only that, but she will help you out with CSS!(Creativity and CSS)- CupcakeAuslly is your creativity go to girl! Need inspiration? Need some ideas that will surely put you in the lead? Go to CupcakeAuslly! She will tell you what you need. Not only that, but she will help you out with CSS! Category:Blog posts